Bounty Hunter Beast Boy
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S3EP2: Beast Boy tells the others of a nightmare he had in story form. PLOT: Beast Boy is distraught by "Things Change" and no longer willing to put up with their Titan's or the city's harshness, he joins a legion of ruthless Bounty Hunters who only care about profit, and returns years later a changed man, and things only get worse as he continues his work, putting lives in danger!


**_Author's Notes:_**

 ** _Things Change aired January 16, 2006 (Ten years ago, today) and I still loathe and despise it. So I make this to blow off steam. (Don't tell me to "let it go" or "move on", because I won't! I have no intention, desire, or anything to gain by doing so.)_**

 **PROLOGUE**

It was three in the morning, January 16, 2010. Exactly two weeks after Baby BG and Ferment were born, but exactly four years since a rather unpleasantness happened…!

Beast Boy was alone in bed, and he was tossing, turning, frowning and groaning.

Terra came into the room having just checked on their babies in the nursery, and saw her husband; she recognized when he was like this only too well. "Oh, not again!" she cried softly.

She raced over to the bed and began to tap him softly, calling to him "Beast Boy! Honey, wake up!"

His eyes snapped wide open and he gasped frightfully. He panted softly to catch his breath, but calmed down when he realized where he was and what was going on. "Terra…?"

"Shh… it's okay, it's okay…" his wife said.

She handed him a bottle of water on her nightstand beside their bed and gave it to him. He drank softly and felt much better. "It was awful. Worse than many of them..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No! No, no… I… I don't want to stress you out either."

Although she knew better, Terra put it off and the two snuggled into each other's arms as they slipped into bed together. "I love you, Terra." he whispered to her, he sounded rather tearful. "I really love you!"

"I love you…" she whispered back to him, and kissed his cheek very deeply. It felt so soothing, that her husband slowly drifted back to sleep, and she followed him.

The next morning, everyone was at the table for breakfast. Terra held her two week old son in her arms. Little Ferment cooed softly, and then Terra fed him his bottle of formula. It was so adorable the way he drank in her arms.

"Aw, what a good wittle boy you are." she cooed to him. Starfire watched it all, and she loved it. "Oh, there is nothing that makes me happier than seeing a mother bond with her child."

Terra smiled, and then looked up across the table. Her daughter, Ferment's fraternal twin sister, BG, was sitting in her high chair as Beast Boy readied a spoon of carrot flavoured baby food, and Cyborg gently patted the baby's little hand saying "Come on, baby… show uncle Cy a smile. Come on…"

The little green baby opened her mouth wide, making a happy cooing sound, allowing Beast Boy to put the spoon inside. "Ahh… got'cha." he cooed.

He and Cyborg slapped a high-five, only for BG to then spew the food all over, down her chin and her bib.

"Okay, that is just gross!" Raven groaned, and she gently pushed her bowl of oatmeal to the side.

Copycat, however, just kept right on eating.

"How can you eat after seeing that?" Raven asked him.

"I am famished…" her boyfriend replied "I prefer to begin my everyday correctly."

Raven rolled her eyes.

After breakfast, the dishes were all done, and Beast Boy and Terra set their little babies in the playpen with their toys. "You two play nice now." Beast Boy said nicely, and he pecked his kids on their little heads, and then… he let out a huge yawn.

"Beast Boy, are you alright?" Robin asked "You seem sort of tired? Trouble sleeping?"

"Oh, you know… up and down all night, with the kids and stuff." Beast Boy said.

Terra knew she had to speak up. "He had another nightmare."

At that moment, everyone cast a concern gaze at Beast Boy.

"Not another one." groaned Cyborg.

"Oh, Beast Boy." added Starfire.

He turned and gazed at everyone and said "You all say it like I can do something about it."

"Well, for one thing, you can let it go." Robin said "It happened almost four years ago…"

"…Four years exactly… today." Beast Boy cut in, and pointed out it was January 16."

Terra comforted him, knowing fully well how he felt. She, too, had recurring nightmares about what happened and the nightmares were just like his; horrible alternates of how things could have happened; some even worse than others.

They had seen a therapist about it, but with their conditions and lifestyles, all they were told was to expect the dreams recurring now and then, and try to live with them.

What happened was part of their lives, a major part, and they could never truly put it behind them or ignore it.

"I'm going to regret saying this…" Raven said "But the doctor did say it'd be healthy if you shared your nightmare with us, like a story."

Beast Boy shook his head and desperately did not want to tell. "Look, it's my problem, alright. You don't need to get involved."

"Beast Boy…" Copycat said "Remember on the eve before you wedding when you told me the story of how you and Terra reconciled after those events…?"

Beast Boy knew he was back into a corner now.

"Come on, guy… we hate seein' ya like this." said Cyborg. "Come on, it won't hurt."

Terra held his hand and looked deeply into his eyes expressing her own concern. "You always confide in me, like I do with you. Come on…"

Unable to ignore his wife's concern especially, Beast Boy complied and sat everyone down at the sofas, and began to recite his nightmare story.

"It all started on that day, four years ago…"

"At the Murakami School, right?" asked Robin.

Beast Boy nodded "Right there…"

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 ** _This fic will be continued on my Deviantart account…_**


End file.
